Bets
by South Park Kid
Summary: Kyle needs to stop makingbets, they get him in a lot of trouble! M for sexual themes and Kenny/Kyle rape :D ps it's not really rape sorry :P


I get the feeling that Kyle and Wendy would be friends, y'know, cause they both had boners for Stan at one point.

Just roll with it okay?

Kyle/Kenny sexiness

---

BETS

"No way!" the small,red-headed Jew cried, staring at a taller, attractive blonde boy. He smirked at him, ocean blue eyes staring into foresty green ones. Kyle had lost yet another bet. Wendy told him, but Kyle didn't listen. _There's no way _he'd told her, his best girl friend _he can't do it. _

"No…" Kyle chanted in disbelief. The taller blonde boy laughed, holding up what Kyle had thought impossible to get. Stanley Marsh's biggest crap ever. "How the hell did you get it?" Kyle asked suddenly. Kenny, just raised a finger to silence him and broke out into an evil grin.

"A bet's a bet," He said in a seductive voice, "Now go upstairs, Wendy is waiting with your costume." Kyle stared at him open-mouthed, he looked extremely cute. Kenny shoved him upstairs and into his room, where Wendy was standing with an apologetic face. Kyle wanted to cry.

---

Kyle's POV

"I can't do this," I say, looking in the mirror with horrified eyes. Wendy says she's sorry for about the thirty thousandth time as I look at the person in the mirror, who is unfortunately me. My medium length 'Jew-Fro' has been curled into luscious ringlets that frame my face. My cheeks blush a faint pink tinge and my eyelashes are so long the brush my cheeks when I blink. Wendy has fitted me into a really, really, really short pink dress, that barely covers my underwear, which, god forbid, is a thong.

I don't remember that in the deal. I'm wearing big pink stripper heels, and white stockings tied to my undies with those strap things. And to top it all off, on my head is a bunny ear head-band. I wish I had a gun. Wendy apologizes again and tells me I'd better go downstairs and get it over with. She leaves first so she wouldn't be a 'bother'. Now no one will hear me being raped. Fantastic.

I take a deep breath and walk downstairs, trying not to trip on the heels and die. Kenny is watching TV, and trying very hard to ignore me at first. "Hey asshole," I say angrily, standing at the bottom of the stairs. I see him chuckle, but I'm the one chuckling when he turns around and nearly faints. He falls down onto the ground and looks like he's having a freaking heart attack.

After a minute he straightens up and beckons me over with a finger, closing his eyes so he doesn't really have a heart attack. I stand by his side, but he won't open his eyes. I smirk. Very quietly I lean close to his neck, my mouth a few inches away. He doesn't notice, yet. I stick out my tongue and lick his neck. He passes out. I'm going to have _so _much fun. While he's passed out I lay him on the couch and out a wet towel on his forehead. I found a stethoscope and I sit myself on his lap, leaning over him with my legs on either side. As he's waking up, I press the cold doctor's tool against his chest. He opens his eyes and nearly chokes to death. I put on a mock sad face and lean my mouth dangerously close to his.

"Feel better?" I breathe. He doesn't reply, but I can feel him panting. I giggle evily. Who new Kenny would be such a fun toy? I sit on his lap and turn the TV back on, smirking. Kenny touches my leg when he thinks I'm not looking and I smack his hand away. "So you wanna play that again?" I ask him, getting up and walking away.

"Kyle, the fuck?" Kenny yells at my retrating figure. I walk up my stairs and into my room. First I laugh insanly into my pillow so Kenny doesn't hear. I haven't had this much fun since I went to the international science fair when I was twelve. I grabbed something from the back of my closet. A bra, I'd stolen it from Stan's older sister Shelly when were were still little kids.

I removed the pink dress (it was kind of tight anyways) and fastened the bra around my flat chest. I almost died laughing when I saw myself in the mirror. I wonder if I really will kill Kenny…

When I got downstairs Kenny's nose started to bleed really bad, so I had to go get a bunch of tissues. When his nose stopped gushing red liquid, I found entertainment in the fact that Kenny couldn't keep his damn eyes off me. Just one more game.

When Kenny was foucused on something other then my ass, I put my final plan into action. Very quickly and Ninga-Jew like, I reached out my hand and placed it firmly on Kenny's crotch. He died of a heart attack.

---

:D HELL YES! This story has everything, Ninga-Jews, Kyle in a thing, and Kenny dieing.

Ahh, everything but smut ): I fail at K2 sexiness.

I don't own South Park, cause Matt and Trey do.

And I wrote this whole thing with a broken space bar (:

Read and Review please?


End file.
